Wings To My Road
by KizunaCho
Summary: Minami Itsuki has just finished making Team Kogarasumaru! What will await them on thier battles? And Who is this? A New Rider on the battle Feild? Pairings: OCx?
1. Air Gear 001

**Author Rant**

Okay! Hi People!

This is my first "Air Gear" Story!

I tried my best on trying to match the characters personalites! I know Later On you may think the one of them is acting to out of character.

Like, in this chapter i have 'Simca' Act a bit OOC. But she sould be back to normal in chapter three or five.

I bet your asking youself, who are the couples?

Well, if you saw the summary thing, there **is** an OC character. I promise you the OC charater will not be a **'Marry Sue'**

Their might be a triangle, or just a normal thing. If you want I will do 'normal parings' Which is like, Itsuki and Ringo. And Other.

In this chapter I will not mention if the OC character is a girl or boy, but i will be reffering "it" as a 'he' You may be thinking, that this is going to be one of those "That guy looks like a girl, Then they fall in love" In this case, it might be true.

If you are looking of "Yaoi "Or "Yuri" This is not you story. If you do want "Yaoi Or Yuri" Please do not ask me to type anything of those catagories in this story. Maybe, in a new or differnt story.

My writing style is usually in third person, for example:

_"Dont Do that!" He said_

The only time I will switch it is when i change POV (Point Of Veiw) When you read this chapter it may seem rushed and blunt. Im sorry if you do not like the way I write. My writing depends if what mood I am in.

Anyways, sorry for boring you whoever **is** reading this. On to the story!!

"Talking"

_Thinking_

* * *

"IKKI!!!" Mikan screamed at his door. "OR NO BREAKFAST!"

Thirteen year old Minami Itsuki groaned in his bed and slowly made is may to the washroom.

Once he got to the "dinning room" the girls were already eating.

"Ikki you're late for breakfast, you food is other there, eat it before it gets more cold." Rika, the oldest of the Noyama sisters said while pointing to Ikki's 'table'

Sighing he dragged his feet to his box and ate quietly. The others looked at him puzzled.

"Hey, Ikki, you okay?" Mikan asked. "Your usually arguing that your food is to little or something…"

"Yeah. Fine." Ikki said while biting into his small fish.

"Okay… Um Ikki when you done lets walk to school okay?" Ringo asked concerned, and trying to cheer him up. She grunted in response and walked towards the door.

* * *

"Oii! Ikki!!"

Itsuki turned his head to see who had called him. He smiled and ran towards Kazu and Onigri.

"Hey."

He received 'heys' from both. "Hey, Ikki, I've been practicing real hard on my Air Trecks! I think I got the hang of them now!" Kazu said while lifting up his AT's in Itsuki's face.

"Same here! I love AT's now!" Onigri blushed pink and drooled a bit.

_**RIIIIINNGGGG**_

"Eh? Class already? We better get there fast! Let's go!"

* * *

**Fast-forward Nighttime**

"Hey Ikki; where are you going?" Ringo asked while seeing him at the door.

"I'm going to see Kazu and Onigri so we can ride!" He quickly put on his AT's and zoomed out the door. Ringo ran out the door and watched his figure fade. "Ill be back soon!" She heard a distant voice call.

**

* * *

**

Ikki skated towards a small ally, where he always saw Simca. Jolting sightly he saw her sitting there staring at the dark sky. He smirked and skated toward her.

"Hey." He said smiling. Smica looked at him and smiled.

"Crow-Kun, what are you doing here?" Simca asked while patting a spot besides her for him to sit.

"Nothing, but hey, why aren't you like, you know skating out of the ally way; like you always do?" Itsuki put his hands behind his head and leaned his back against the wall behind him, he smiled as he looked at the lights in the dark blue sky.

"Well, actually, I'm waiting for someone." Simca giggled and smiled. Jolting up wards he looked at Simca with a 'WTF' face.

She merely grinned, "Hes, been skating here for about a week. I stared to watch him, he comes out the same way I do but…he never stops to talk." Simca sighed dreamily. "But today I think he will!" She looked at Ikki. "Don't you think?"

Itsuki gave her a black look. "Sure!" He sighed and leaned back to wait for the 'new found skater' as well. _Is it just me, or is Simca acting out of character today…_

Silence engulfed the two ask they waited for any sign of the skater.

A blur of dark blue passed them at an astonishing rate.

Simca stood up, "It's him!"

_I can see that… I'm no dumb ass…_Ikki mentally twitched and stared at the figure, jumping from roof to roof. He watched him so flips and twirls, jumps and kicks. And, those sort of things. He closed his eyes for a second to think but was interrupted with a shriek.

"Nani?" He looked behind his back to see Ringo, flustered and embarrassed. He saw the guy from earlier in front of her as well.

"Kya!! Ikki!" Ringo said, slowly taking a few steps back, and then running behind Ikki.

Itsuki stood still with a calm and collected face as he stared at the guy. He slowly scanned the person in front of him and gave a mental note in his brain to remember.

The person stood in a slouched position, ands in his sweater pockets and hood over his head.

Just when he was about to leave Ikki stood in front of him arms crossed in a pissed manner. This was the guys Simca fawned over? He looked like such a dork. "Oi, you what's your name?" Ikki demanded while looking him in the eye. Well tired to but you get the point.

_No answer._

"Hey, I asked you a question."

_No answer._

"God DAMNIT TELL ME YOU NAME YOU SON OF A-"

"Itsuki!"

Ikki stopped his sentence and looked at Simca and Ringo shocked. More shocked of Simca because she never called him his full name before. And Ringo because she was well…Ringo. Simca glided greacefully infront of the boy and gave a smile.

"Hello, I'm Simca. May I know you name?" She asked nicely holding out her hand.

_No Answer._

"…"

_No Answer._

"…"

_No Answer._

"That's okay, I guess you're just shy." Simca retreated her hand and but them behind her back. She smiled slyly. "But I _like_ shy boys…" She moved closer towards him. Not moving the boy kept his quiet demeanor, not affected buy her actions.

Ikki clenched his fist. That was supposed to be **him **she's flirting with! Not that guy!! If that was him right there right now, he would of kissed her and have gone to the 'next level' Ikki fantasized Simca moaning his name. His perverted thoughts were interrupted when Ringo smacked him on the back of his head.

_I hate it when he does this! That baka hentai! _Ringo crossed her arms ignoring Ikki's complains about how it hurt.

Simca moved closer to the boys face, just inches away from hers. Ikki automatically snapped back into reality and watched the 'horror scene' When she was about to give him the kiss she felt something on her forehead. Pulling back she saw that the boy pushed her away, refusing to get a kiss from her.

Mouth wide and agape, Ikki looked at the two in shock. Did he just **reject **Simca?

Simca stared at the boy upset by his actions. And hung her head down.

"But…" She looked up again to see that the boy was slowly skating away. "No thanks…" The boy muttered and waved a lazy hand at the tree saying good bye.

Leaving the three shocked and speechless.

* * *

"Hey, Baby Face! Guess what I got!" Onigri said, while rubbing his hands together drooling in delight.

"What?" Ikki asked lazily while slinging his bag over his shoulders. He was still pissed at the guy from last night.

"Look!" Onigri took out a porn magazine and held it high into the air.

"**BAKA**!" Kazu grabbed the book and punched him in the head. "Don't just hold up a hentai book in the air freely, other people might see!!"

Rubbing his sore spot Onigri nodded and began to walk again, stuffing the book into his school bag. "Ill show you at lunch then."

Ikki and Kazu smirked, they can't wait until lunch. When they reached the front of the school they stopped to stare at all the people. From a distance they saw three girls running up to them.

"Oiiii!!! Guys!!!" They saw Ringo and two girls running towards them. Ringo smiled and greeted them once again. The two other girls panted with their hands on their knees in a slouched figure.

"Hey Ringo, Emily, Yayoi." Kazu greeted casually while lifting one hand to them. Emily suddenly regained her breath and started fawning over **her** **'Kazu-Sama'**

"So how's your team getting along, Ikki?" Yayoi asked while looking at the spike haired teen with an exasperated face. Giving her a proud smile Ikki put his arms behind his head and grinned.

"It's great! A few more days and we'll be all set!" Ikki pumped his fist into the air, but stumbling backwards. He landed with a small 'thud'

"Ikki! Are you okay?!" Ringo asked concerned, she ran to his side, but stopped and had a pissed look in her face.

"GET OFF ME YOU JERK!"

* * *

Its the end!! And kind of a cliff hanger!! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of "Wish On a Wing!" Please send me your thoughts and words!!

And Please Submit a review!! SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!

-Kishumi-


	2. Air Gear 002

**WARNING!!**

**LANGUAGE IS NOT SUTIBLE OF READERS YOUNGER THAN 14!! VEIWER DESCRESION IS ADVISED.**

Last Time on Wish on a Wing:

"_GET OFF ME YOU JERK!"_

--

Ikki sat on his but and turned his head trying to find where the source of the voice was coming from.

"Look down loser!"

Following the mysterious voice he looked down and saw he was sitting on top of someone. He quickly got up apologizing repeatedly, and extended his arm in front of the person.

"Heh. Sorry, here."

Dark brown eyes stared at the hand, scoffing slightly she smacked his hand out if her face and got up by herself. Recoiling his hand and slightly wincing Ikki stared at the girl to get a better look. She was wearing the normal school uniform; she had long brown hair and deep brown eyes.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

Ikki quickly snapped out of his trance, blushing slightly rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry about that," he smiled and extended his arm towards her. "Lets start over, My name is Minami Itsuki, what's yours?"

The girl stared at his hand blankly, "Pshh!" She snapped her head to the left ignoring his words. "None of your business; now if you please." She glared at him with intense eyes. "**Get out of my way**" Pushing past him she stormed off into the school building.

The bystanders started to whisper about what they had just seen.

"Baby face made, Kei mad!!"

"She's going to hold that to him for the rest of the year!"

"Well, it was his fault he fell on her."

"Hey, did you see how embarrassed she was when he did?"

Ringo twitched in anger while overhearing the comments, grabbing Ikki's ear she literally **dragged** him to class. The rest following behind.

--

"I can't believe her!!" Ringo yelled through clenched teeth. "Ikki said sorry! Why is she all pissy!?" Throwing up her arms in the air unenthusiastically she sat down next to Emily and crossed her arms over her chest, look who's talking.

"Well… I don't think she's that bad!" Onigri said, "She had a tight ass!-" He said, which earned him a hit from the girls.

"Is she new here? I haven't seen her in school before, I just saw her today." Kazu asked, Ikki, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I haven't seen her before too…"

"BAKA!" Ringo stood up and hit Ikki on the head, "She's been here for about four months now! How can you not say that you never seen her before!?" Sighing she sat back down. "She's in most of our classes."

"Yeah, you never notice her because she always sitting in the back of the class." Yayoi said simply.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

After about five minutes of silence, Ikki spoke up. "You think she rides?" He asked himself mostly.

"Hmm… now that you think about it…" Kazu scratched his chin in deep thought. His mind blanked. "Eh… Hey, has anyone seen Buccha or Agito today?"

The five of them stared at Kazu. "You got a point there, I haven't seen them today either!" Onigri said.

"Stupid boys, Buccha is at home and Agito" Yayoi paused. "He's probably going to come and find us soon."

Right on cue, Agito skated past them, leaving dust trails behind him.

"Fuck, do you know how long it took me to find you bastards?!" Agito said showing his sharp teeth.

Team Kogarasumaru looked at Agito with a bored look, already used to his language.

"Hey Agito." Ikki said lazily, waving his hand. This ticked Agito off.

"FUCK! You guys should be practicing AT! Not sitting on your asses all day!"

Ikki looked up and blinked. "Oh right! That reminds me!" Everyone looked at Itsuki. "I gotta show you this new AT rider! I saw him last night! Meet me at my house 9 o' clock sharp!" With that he darted off home.

"Well, that was retarded…" Yayoi stood up with Emily, "I guess we'll see you guys later!"

Ringo nodded and started to walk home too. "We'll go tell Buccha!" Kazu and Onigri stated, racing to Bucchas apartment.

All was left was…

Agito.

A **pissed off Agito.**

"**FUCK!!**"

--

At exactly nine, they met at Ikki's and followed him. "Ikki, where are we going?" Onigri asked riding his AT, which we wore on his head.

"Were going to see the rider I saw last night!" Ikki said, smirking, and maybe he could see Simica again too. Once they arrived they stopped, "Hey isn't that Simica?" Kazu asked, pointing at the bubblegum girl sitting with her legs crossed and back leaned against the wall.

"HELL YEAH!" Onigri sniffed the air. "IT SURE IS!"

Ringo twitched, _Men can be such perverts… but Onigri is the biggest one I've ever seen! _Ringo walked beside Ikki and looked at the direction he was looking at. _Simica… _Ringo twitched _what she has that she doesn't! Why does Ikki always look at her with that look! Why doesn't he ever look at me like that!_

"Oii!! Simica!" Ikki lifted his arm up casually, walking to where she was sitting. Simica blinked and looked to who had called her name. She saw Ikki, and the others. She smiled when she saw Ringo glaring at her.

"Crow-Kun, what a surprise to see you here again!" Ikki nodded and took a seat besides her, Ringo's face turned red and forced to look away.

"Come on you guys, you've gotta wait until the guy comes." Ikki said, they all nodded and slowly skated or walked to available seats.

A moment of silence swept over them. Not one word was made.

"**FUCK!!**"

Everyone blinked at the sudden sound, they all turned their heads to see Agito standing on his AT's.

"Now what are we doing?! Sitting in a group looking at the sky?!" He quickly skated towards them. "And you **captain** aren't you supposed to be practicing?!" Agito glared at the black haired boy, "What are you supposed to be doing, looking up and the sky, and waiting for something to pop out of nowhere?!"

Just as he said that a blur passed them so fast it sent up tiny pebbles flying.

Simica and Ikki stood up, already knowing who it was. The others followed suite. Agito gave a blank stare, cursing quietly.

"There! There he is!" Ikki exclaimed he was getting really pumped up; maybe he could race him afterwards, then he would ask him to join his team.

The rider turned around, slowly making his way to where the group was standing.

"…"

"You! Finally you decided to show up! We've been waiting for hours for you to come!" Ikki scolded the guy, while slowly circling him.

The boy looked up and took his hands out of his pocket. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to see you! Well, not that way! I- I mean!" Ikki rambled on while the other stared at him bored. "I want you to join my AT team!"

Silence swept over them once again.

"No."

"WHAAAT!" Ikki grew wide eyed. "Why not! I'm sure you don't have a AT team! So you should join mine!"

"No thanks" He turned his back towards them and skated forward a bit. "I'm not interested."

Ikki crossed his arms childishly pouting. The others sighed, this turned out to be another waste of time. They all slowly started to leave for home. Simica simply smiled, still waiting for something. Agito stared at the guy in front of Ikki, he knows this guy from somewhere. He glared at the back of the boy's coat.

"Oi."

Ikki and the others turned to Agito. Wondering what he has to say.

"What are you doing here, Kenta."

"AH-HAH! SO YOURE NAME IS KENTA!"

"**FUCK! SHUT YOU GOD DAMNED MOUTH IM TALKING HERE AHOU! (1)**" Agito pulled at Itsuki's hair then let go, calming down a bit.

Kenta smiled and turned around. "Why Agito long time no see! Hows you're brother?"

Scowling Agito remained silent.

"Still putting you in the cage of a-"

**WHAP**

Kenta was hit with something heavy and fell to the ground. "What the hell?" He looked at what was on top of him.

"KENTA!! YOU BASTARD! I TOLD YOU NOT TO RUN BUT NOO!! YOU JUST HAD TO LEAVE ME WITH A BUNCH OF PERVS! IM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!"

Kenta sweat dropped, while he tired slowly to get up, but was pushed down again.

"DON'T YOU EVEN THINK OF GETTING UP AND RUNNING AGAIN!? IM GOING TO BEAT YOUR ORRY ASS RIGHT HERE!"

"Ah..K-"

The others looked at Kenta being harassed by a smaller person, most likely a girl.

Yayoi whispered to Emily and Ringo, _what a random night were having, even more freaks show up, I would rather eat my arms of than watching this shit._

The two girls giggled in response, nodding agreeing that they would do the same. The boys just stared blankly at the two.

"OI!"

Kenta turned his head to see Ikki standing over him. "What the hell is this?" He picked up the girl from Kenta by the back of her collar and turned her around. Once he saw her face he dropped her quickly retreating back to Ringo.

"Whats wrong Ikki?"

"ITS HER!" He pointed at the girl he had just dropped, "KEI!"

Kei huffed and brushed the dirt of her clothes, then glared at Ikki intensely.

"**No shit, fucking bastard."**

**

* * *

**

Waii!!

**IM BACK!! XDD**

**Sorry for no updates!! xDD**

**Ill try get another chapter out soon!**

**GOMEN!!**

**(1) Ahou-Idiot**


End file.
